Not The Only One
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: After the war Draco moves to LA for a while to come to terms with things, there he meets Connor in a bar. HEAVY SLASH


**Title:** Not The Only One

**Author:** Touch of the Wind

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction. The song used is 'Riot' by Three Days Grace.

**Summary:** After the war Draco moves to LA for a while to come to terms with things, there he meets Connor in a bar.

**Pairing:** Draco/Connor

**Warnings:** **SLASH!!** If you don't like it, don't read it. **And Language!**

**A/N:** Set after Connor has being kicked out of the Hotel, it will be set after the last Harry Potter book for Harry Potter. Draco is 19, Connor is 17.

00000

The bar was a typical bar in LA from what he knew; it was the perfect city to lose himself in. Full of life and people, he could be just one in the crowd. Another face among many. No-one would even think he would go to a place with high supernatural activity, so anyone who was looking for him would not think to look here. Among demons, vampires and muggles.

Draco Malfoy was living in LA among muggles. He had being here a few weeks already, it was easy for him to catch onto the places that had a large amount of demons and areas which just had a general high rate of crime. Using what he knew he rented an apartment above a video rental shop, it was a one bed roomed apartment and had a high ceilings but was in need of some repairs. Draco used candles at night meaning he only had to pay for the water for baths and such. He didn't know how to cook and ordered in most night, or got things like salad and sandwiches that could be made up easily enough. The general feel of the place was quite cold and empty; Draco hadn't brought many things with him to LA.

A sofa was sat in the middle of the room facing the window; a side table was next to that. Both were very pale in colouring. On the side table was a vase with some lilies in it. There was a glass coffee table with some books on it and around the room were candles placed. The bedroom has his trunk of clothes, which was luckily a portable walk in closet so he had all his clothes with him. There was also a double bed and again candles around the room. There was also a table next to the bed with various things laying on it. The comfort level wasn't anything like he had back in England but slowly he could see it becoming a home.

It was weird to think of LA as his home, his life had always being set out for him. He had no choice in the matter. After meeting Harry Potter though he was aware of how fucked up the things his parents had planned for him actually were. Now he had no purpose, he just felt empty. He had hoped that by coming to LA he would be able to find something that he was good at, and not get by because his last name was Malfoy.

_If you feel so empty,_

_So used up, so let down._

_If you feel so angry, _

_So ripped off, so stepped on._

_You're not the only one,_

_Refusing, to back down._

_You're not the only one,_

_So get up!_

Sipping his beer (that he bought thanks to the ID that said he was 21) he winced at the weak tasting drink, back in England the beer was a lot stronger, especially Firewhisky. The bar was full of people, it was currently nearing 11 o'clock and Draco knew that he should be heading home before the supernatural world came out to play. A wizard was like catnip is to cats for demons. Didn't need to gain any unwanted attention.

Finishing up his drink he stood and motioned for the bartender so he could pay for his drinks, after paying the man Draco walked towards the exit of the bar until he was abruptly stopped by someone grabbing his ass. Turning his grey eyes to the offender he glared at a man who was at least 15 years older than him and whispered in a deadly voice. "And what do you think you are doing?"

_Let's start a riot, a riot._

_Let's start a riot._

_Let's start a riot, a riot._

_Let's start a riot._

The man looked at him startled for a moment before regaining his composure. "Well, you just looked a bit lonely all on your own. You need someone to take care of you." The man purred at Draco before running his hand down Draco arm. Draco grabbed the offending appendage and twisted it viscously making the man cry out in pain.

It was then that Draco saw another teen, about a year or so younger than him, being harassed by another man. The teen was smaller than Draco by a head or so, quite a feminine build, but then Draco couldn't really say anything. Thanks to his Veela genes he was quite feminine looking in his facial features and slim build. His height he got from his father though.

"A friend of yours?" Draco snarled at the man.

The man nodded wincing as Draco applied more pressure on the arm in his grasp. "People can just be so fucked up." Draco muttered under his breath.

_If you feel so filthy,_

_So dirty, so fucked up._

_If you feel so walked on,_

_So painful, so pissed off._

_You're not the only one, _

_Refusing, to go down._

_You're not the, only one,_

_So get up! _

Draco quickly punched the man knocking him out when he heard the brown haired teen give a cry when the man groped his ass. Striding over to the man he grabbed his shoulder making his let go of the teen. The teen quickly drew back his fist and punched the man smiling when the sound of bone snapping was heard. However that man fell into a man holding his drink who was quite drunk.

"Hey, you fuckers!" The man roared turned to Draco and the other teen. Draco glared at the man and the teen looked at the man with an eerily empty expression.

The man charged forward but his drunken state made it so that he was easily dodged by both boys and he crashed into another person. The person he crashed into looked down at the man with a glare. Picking the man up by the collar he was swiftly punched sending him sprawling into a group of people.

"I'm Connor." The dark haired teen said from his side.

"Draco." Someone crashed into Draco making the blonde kick the person in the stomach.

"Asshole." Draco snarled before kicking the man more forcefully.

_Let's start a riot, a riot._

_Let's start a riot._

_Let's start a riot, a riot._

_Let's start a riot..._

Draco knew muggles were needed and all that, but god they could be stupid wankers when they wanted to be. Throwing himself into the fight he moved quickly knocking out the muggles with very little effort. These people did not know how to fight. At all. It was kind of a let down. He was quickly tackled to the floor and after giving the guy a good kick he was back on his feet moving swiftly towards the exit.

He dared a glance at Connor and smirked when he saw Connor taking down the people with was as much ease as he was. He was giving firm kicks and hard punches bringing them down like flies. Catching Draco's eye Connor nodded toward the door and both teens made their way towards the exit. Once outside they just stood side by side watching the scene inside the bar.

"Wanna go back to my place?" Draco asked. Connor nodded and followed Draco.

_If you feel so empty,_

_So used up, so let down._

_If you feel so angry, just get up!_

**Sex Scene Starts Here**

Draco shoved the smaller teen inside his apartment and over towards the sofa, slamming the door with his foot. Connor fell back onto the sofa and watched as Draco stalked towards him and sat on the couch next to him.

"Now, how much have you done before?" Draco purred.

"Nothing really." Connor whispered.

"I'll make it good for you." Draco said and leaned forward and attached his lips to the younger teens. Slowly massaging the soft lips beneath his Draco dared a swipe of his tongue and as soon as Connor parted his lips darted in to explore the warm cavern. Connor's tongue started to timidly move with his own and he groaned almost tasting the innocence off of Connor.

Connor slowly moved his arms to encircle Draco's neck and began to play with the ends of his hair with one hand and stroke the nape of Draco's neck. Draco moved his arms around Connor's waist. He slipped his hand inside Connor's trousers and grabbed the growing erecting making Connor cry out.

Draco broke the kiss and moved to suck and kiss Connor's neck. Connor leant his head back to give Draco better access and began to moan quietly. He let out a yelp when he felt Draco's hand begin to move up and down his hardening shaft.

Draco smiled when he heard Connor. He was so responsive. Oh, he would be having fun tonight with this one. Licking at Connor's neck he moved down to the collar bone and began to place small nips alone the sensitive body beneath him.

_Let's start a riot, a riot,_

_Let's start a riot..._

Moving back up to Connor's ear he whispered. "Come for me baby." With a shout Connor came, his body shuddering and a look of bliss written on his face. One Connor was still Draco removed his hand from Connor's trousers and began to lick off the sperm on his hand.

Leaning down to kiss Connor he made the smaller boy taste himself in Draco's mouth. His hand moved to unbutton Connor's trousers and began to tug them off. Slipping off the sofa finally breaking the kiss he moved in front of Connor and pulled the trousers off. Connor watching him with a lust filled gaze all the while.

Stripping of Connor's boxers was quick and Draco leaned down and began to kiss his way up Connor's leg while rubbing his hand over the other. Moving to the inner thigh Draco began to kiss and nip lightly and looked up to Connor's face. Connor was gazing at him, his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen from kissing, his blue eyes darkened with lust and breathing heavily. Draco quickly darted and took Connor into his mouth and began to suck hard.

_Let's start a riot, a riot._

_Let's start a riot._

_Let's start a riot, a riot._

_Let's start a riot. _

Connor gasped when he saw Draco take him into his mouth, his hands automatically found their way into the silvery blonde locks and moved Draco's head and soon enough his head was thrown back in pleasure at the sensations Draco was giving him. The warm of Draco's cavern and the talented tongue, opening his eyes Connor looked down and saw Draco's head bobbing in his lap and that was his undoing, he came with a moan and gasped when he felt Draco swallowing his cum.

One done Draco sat back and licked his lips, a smug grin on his face. Draco stood up and stripped his shirt off and quickly threw it to one side, unbuttoning his trousers he pulled them down and kicked them off. He pulled Connor up and dragged the teen towards the bedroom while taking off Connor's top and looking appreciatively over the toned stomach and chest.

He kissed Connor as he laid the younger teen on the bed. Straddling Connor he began to rock their cocks together deliberately as he reached to the table and grabbed the lube and a condom. Coating his fingers flipped them over so that Connor was on top of him and raised the teen's hips and circled his pucker with his finger before sliding it inside Connor. Moving his finger in and out and stroking Connor's walls he added a second finger and began to scissor and stretch Connor, his other hand began to stroke Connor's back and he whispered reassurance to the teen. Adding a third finger Draco quickly stretched the teen and soon Connor was moving up and down on his fingers.

"That's it baby; show me what you're going to do next. Show me how you're going to fuck yourself on me." Draco whispered to the teen, Draco quickly used magic to get the condom on, Connor didn't notice, his eyes were closed and his head thrown back with pleasure written across his features. Removing his fingers he quickly guided Connor by the hips to the head of his cock.

Pulling Connor down slightly so the head entered him he stopped and let Connor get used to the feel of something entering him. He was surprised when Connor began to lower himself onto Draco and Draco groaned as he felt how tight Connor was.

Connor gasped at the burning pleasure he felt as he moved down and soon enough he was fully impaled on Draco. Draco was rubbing his hips lightly and he could hear the older teen panting beneath him. Connor placed his hands beside Draco's shoulders and began to raise himself off Draco with Draco's hands guiding him, once he was almost off Draco sharply squeezed his hips and he began to lower himself again. Draco began to guide Connor more and more quickly and soon the sound of heavy breathing, flesh hitting flesh and moans could be heard throughout the room. Connor leaned forward and kissed Draco while rolling his hips.

Draco moved on hand and began to stroke Connor's neglected cock making Connor pull back and rock more feverishly as the overwhelming sensations began to take over. Soon enough Connor was yelling Draco's name as he came. He collapsed onto Draco as Draco began to rock his hips and move Connor's.

"You were perfect baby. So tight, so delicious you looked fucking yourself on me." Draco whispered and Connor smiled as he gave one hard thrust bringing Draco's own orgasm.

**End of Sex Scene**

They just laid there for a moment, listening to each others heavy breathing and Draco lifted Connor off of him easily and laid the teen down on the bed before banishing the condom to the bin and gathering Connor into his arms.

Maybe he found what he had being looking for…someone like him. Turns out he wasn't the only one with these feelings. Not the only one.

_Let's start a riot, a riot._

_Let's start a riot._

_Let's start a riot, a riot._

_Let's start a riot._


End file.
